The DDPU's arrival and Convergence in the Precure Realm
by Zz2
Summary: The DDPU Forces are converging into the Precures' world as to protect them against the threats, unfortunately an enemy of Emile had returned and as the threats close in, the DDPU made contingency plans to deal with them while in the end, two Red and Blue members arrive in a Precure world just after one DDPU operative had arrived... Rated T for Violence and Omega 14's anger issues


Sorry about this, but there are going to be some unexpected revelations as well as Magire's _Gundam Seed_ adventure and some truths about Garnarmcannon and his forces, including the Banished as well as Terdrax, his not seen-yet master and his unknown legions of robots forces/minions called the Phantom Robo forces as well as the threats of new enemies and some info about Cure Maro's history.

 **LIST OF DISCLAIMERS (I do not own any of them or any names of the vehicles, weapons, any of the countries, EU, or UN entities, names of the military units, or locations):**

 _Halo_ — Bungie, 343 Industries

 _Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni_ — 07th expansion and Studio Deen

 _Shuffle!_ — Navel and Asread

 _Rise of the Spartans_ — Black Plasma Studio - Arbiter 617

 _Call of duty_ — Infinity Ward

 _Terminator Film Series_ — David Cameron, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Tristar Pictures, Orion Pictures

 _The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Series_ — Sunrise

 _Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha_ — 7Arcs

 _Starcraft_ — Blizzard Entertainment

 _Naruto_ — Masashi Kishimoto

 _Mahō Sensei Negima_ — Ken Akamatsu

 _Erika's New Perfume_ — Deviantart 'Lance the Young'

 _Mai-chan's Daily Life_ — Waita Uziga

 _Star Wars_ — George Lucus, Lucusfilm

 _Kingdom Hearts_ — Square-Enix

 _Elfen Lied_ — Lynn Okamato, Arms

 _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ — Studio Gainax

 _Red vs. Blue_ — Rooster Teeth

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ — Hasbro, Lauren Faust

 _Transformers Film Series_ — Hasbro, Michael Bays

 _Transformers: Beast Wars_ — Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

 _Super Robot Wars series_ — Banpresto, Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova_ — Ashi Productions

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ — SEGA

 _Gears of Wars_ — Epic Games

 _Space Runaway Ideon_ — Sunrise

 _Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles_ — Columbia Tristar (Possibly)

 _Mass Effects_ — Bioware

 _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ — Gen Urobuchi, SHAFT

 _The Legend of Zelda_ — Nintendo

 _Metroid_ — Nintendo

 _Tōhō —_ ZUN

 _RWBY_ — Rooster Teeth

 _Pretty Cure / Precure_ — Toei Animation

 _Kill La Kill_ — Trigger

 _Cross Ange_ — Sunrise

 _Cardcaptor Sakura_ — Clamp

 _Sailor Moon_ — Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha

 _Sakura Wars_ — SEGA

 _Valkyria Chronicles Series_ — SEGA

 _Sailor Nothing_ — Stefan "Twoflower" Gagne

 _Project X Zone_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Project X Zone 2_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.

 _Namco_ _x Captom_ — Namco, Capcom (not involved yet)

 _Super Smash Bros._ — Nintendo (not involved yet)

 _Toaru Kagaku no Railgun_ — Kazuma Kamachi, J.C Staff

 _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ — Kazuma Kamachi

 _Teana's Travels_ — D.K.N

 _Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya_ — TYPE-MOON

 _Pokémon_ — Nintendo, GameFreak

Elf-boy Trio — H-Doujin artist 'Yuunagi (Nagi Ichi)' (Different backstory)

 _Machine Robo Rescue_ — Sunrise

 _Titanfall_ — Respawn Entertainment

 _Tales of Vesperia_ — Bandai Namco Entertainment

 _Sword Art Online_ — Reki Kawahara and Aniplex

 _Resident Evil_ — Capcom

 _Durarara!_ — Ryohgo Narita (not involved yet)

 _Gundam Seed_ \- Sunrise

 _Fire Emblem_ \- Nintendo, Intelligent Systems

- **X** \- **DDPU Force/Reality-rewriting convergence of two-time points into one paradox**

 **Realm H4/5-L0 - Zeta Doradus IV System - Onyx II - Konota City**

 **UNSC Onyx** **Base**

Nao Midorikawa and Kise Yayoi, known famously as Cure March and Cure Peace, watched wide-eyed as they saw the footage of Emile's story and ancient-origins, all simplified and made accurate, with the story of the DDPU's origins having been watched before and with Magire's adventures and the recent battle of Konota City being next after Emile's story.

The two members of the Smile Precure have decided that they would go to one of the UNSC's Outer Colonies with their parents' permission and FADM Hood's consent and boarded one of a frigate that is assigned to a departing UNSC fleet, heading towards one of the colonies for rebuilding efforts. Unfortunately, the trip went haywire when the UNSC ships were assaulted when they reached the colony by a fleet of an Evil Alliance _Super-Marathon_ -class Cruiser and eight frigates that has been waiting for them and thus it was chaos for them initially. But however, the UNSC fleet managed to recover from the shock and fought back, destroying five of the frigates and heavily-damaging the EA carrier, but suddenly the battered EA fleet jumped into slipspace, the UNSC fleet followed them to the Zeta Doradus IV System and were caught in a ambush by a thousand waiting Evil Alliance ships, damaging most of the UNSC fleet and stranding the rest as the EA ships are preparing to destroy them when an large unknown-human fleet arrived with a surprise flagship, the unusual and heavily-armed and armored Forerunner battlecruiser named the _Shadowshot_ , an strange-looking _Halberd_ -class ship armed with launching bay, magical, energy and normal weaponry and the long-missing _Spirit of Fire_ , and attacked the enemy force, deploying mechs, Sentinels, transforming robots, fighters, including new variants none ever seen before, and particularly, the Onager EVA BT Broadsword that is Emile's personal mech/robot and its two components mechs in EVA Booster-Frame and Broadsword form along with three strange mechs that are strange-looking with two of them having red-black lines and color as well as one of them looking like a Hermes-variant armor as well as the other looking like the main GEN1 Mjolnir armor with features of earlier models present while the third one looks completely different with the exception of its UNSC Cyclops-based design and looks like one of the suits from _Gundam Seed_ series (Yayoi is a fan of that since she is a robot-loving girl and she has watched several mecha-genre series, including... some mature ones despite her mom telling her not to watch those shows).

Anyway, the mysterious fleet curb-stomped the EA fleet, destroying nearly every one of the ships and forcing the few survivors to retreat. And when the UNSC fleet asked the unknown ships to identify their faction, the only reply they received was _actual_ blinking lights and "follow us" signals from the vessels before they jumped into slipspace with the UNSC fleet following where they ended up outside the Outer Colony that receives rare attention by some of the UNSC commanders (except for the more-secretive higher ONI personnel, more-wiser commanders as well as FADM Hood), Onyx II where the UNSC fleet were given repairs while the _Shadowshot_ and the _Spirit of Fire_ were given repairs and further refits and changes just before they both jumped out to explore the other Realms. And there, that is where Nao and Yayoi explored and booked a hotel/bar in Konota City, lived there for a few days and met their tour guide/contact, Magire Zero whom they found out as the advisor/military division leader, the top operative and the most deadliest member of the ONI Section Zero and the current high-ranking soldier who is very secretive, but is very honest and only reports to his UNSC superiors instead of ONI due to his authority and rank even exceeding the entire organization and its sections as well as his negative views about ONI, thanks to some veteran marines telling stories of the operative and the accomplishments of a black-ops/spec-ops team called Strike-Alpha-7 to the two girls.

And while they were on the tour, they get to see why ONI sent Magire on the planet; Onyx II is a treasure trove of ancient civilizations: artifacts and technologies, with full details about each of them, but it is the most mysterious and the strangest planet of all in UNSC space with constants reports of sightings, strange events, mysteries, and even paranormal activities coming in. The sinister intelligence agency apparently felt that Magire should fit the job since they need to busy themselves and that their top operative is capable of handling these stuff and since the planet is Forerunner itself. But when the two asked Magire about it, he told them about a time-stop event that happened several years ago, stopping time and space itself and lasting for several time-years (he credited the time-years calculations to the _late_ Emile who was present at the time of the event and the one who has solved the mystery himself along with Magire and his forces, surprising Nao and Yayoi who didn't know that the most brutal member of Noble team has _actually_ worked there as an investigator as well as a caring and more altruistic special-member team during his early days of services). And imagine their surprise when Magire told them that he is the pilot of the third Gundam-like-Cyclops mecha he named ONI-0 G-Cyclops due to its design and materials being of UNSC, ONI, secretly, ZAFT, EA, and Orb origin constructed during the time-stop event after he visited the _Gundam Seed_ Realm while the strange _Halberd_ -class ship was being built by the UNSC, its original purpose being the destabilizing of threats as well as being given specifications and features of various ship classes, including colony ships-turned support ships, flagship, heavily-armed and armored cruisers, destroyers, frigates, corvettes as well as other types, including incorporating highly-advanced technologies as well as the latest state-of-the-art features and equipment just in case.

However, the two learned why the ship is present on the battlefield; those priorities changed when new types of weaponry, mechs, ships, and super robots were discovered, including the existence of other Realms with common use of mech suits as well as other types of ships with technologies by Emile's activities as well as combat actions and operations by the relatively unknown Imperial Empire and at the time, the formerly-secretive Evil Alliance, so the strange _Halberd-_ class is upgraded and refitted with new and not-yet available experimental technologies and weaponry implemented and along with the G-Cyclop's arrival and readied for its first maiden mission. And at the time, the time-skip event was ended by Emile, so Fleetcom gave the modified ship to Magire and allow him to keep his mech/mobile suit since he would need it, along with a fleet consisting of frigates as well as destroyers and cruisers for escort and engagements, along with an lifetime of supplies that are unusual due to errors and confusion regarding this operation.

And to Yayoi's surprise, Magire told the story as to how the UNSC expedition fleet helped the former-EA and now, the TSA (the "Combined Three Ships Fleet Alliance" Magire termed as it was more than enough ships) _Archangel-_ class assault ship, the _Archangel_ in its journey, along with engaging threats, and pretty much the rest of the plot of _Gundam Seed_ , except that in this timeline, the Orb colony of Heliopolis's lifeboats containing most of the colonists are saved/recovered by the UNSC Fleet's dropships/fighters and the G-Cyclops whose specs, technologies are superior to Orb, ZAFT and the EA's, UNSC personnel making up the most of the EA ship's crew as temporary personnel and forces, the adding of UNSC tech, refits and upgrades to the Strike by Magire, the unexpected encounter with a Covenant _Divinity_ -class Supercarrier and its destruction by the combined firepower of UNSC Fleet and the Earth Alliance _Archangel_ and their mobile suits (with Magire's guidance, Kira, and Mu's skills, the Positron cannon and the MACs proving vital in limiting casualties though several UNSC destroyers sustained damage to their armor), scavenging of the tech, and repairs, the _Archangel_ 's crew's rescue by UNSC extraction forces with Magire leading them, and no casualties being sustained due to use of non-lethal rounds from Artemis though the strange _Harberd-_ class ship suffered minor damage to her hull during the escape from the fortress in a ZAFT attack, Magire's investigation of the destroyed Julius Nine and his conclusion (the mentioning of a secret organization within the Earth Alliance by Magire and its effects on the _Archangel_ crew' loyalties also have a bad shock on Yayoi and Nao), the UNSC ceremony version of the memorial for the victims, the rescue of Lacus Clyne and her only escort ZAFT mobile suit and its pilot, the destruction of the escort ships containing Flay Allster's father by an unexpected foe/long-time time-stop event enemy of the UNSC, Garnarmcannon and Magire's rage and duel with the mysterious entity's Mjokaiser (mecha version of the UNSC's Mjolnir's PAA designed by Garan (enemy of Emile/Omega 14)). Magire also told Yayoi that he had already helped Flay recover from her father's death as well as helping the UNSC fleet protect the Earth Alliance's 8th Fleet from ZAFT and also, stopping Yzak from destroying the shuttles containing Heliopolis refugees with a stern talk and the occupants in these shuttles, also accidentally ruining Flay's plan in the process and her realization about the consequences her actions would've caused.

And from watching the footage about Magire's adventures, Nao and Yayoi were shocked and amazed at Magire's experience, including his G-Cyclops helping the Strike defend the EA (Earth Alliance) and UNSC fleets from attacks with the unexpected help from Desert Dawn, Magire's failed one-man attack on Andrew Waltfield and his ZAFT forces after they invaded and destroyed the resistance group's hometown though with no casualties as an overreaction due to his past, requiring Kira to help rescue him (Magire's ONI-version SEED factor is unlocked despite that he is not a Coordinator) though it is an probing one that the Desert Tiger chose it as a way to learn more about his enemy instead of running away with no intelligence. The two girls are also shocked at Magire's bizarre discovery of the underground N-Jammers and their side effects on causing UNSC reactors to generate more energy instead of nullifying them as well as accidentally triggering the UNSC expedition fleet's experimental anti-electronic countermeasures, including his G-Cyclops which requires the ONI Section Zero commander to design and build a series of shield emitters as well as E-N-Jammer Soakers (designed to counteract as well as absorb the devices' effects) and heat-storing tech as a solution though the _Halberd_ -class ship's name is revealed to be the UNSC _Strike Arcanum_ as a way to complement the ship's capabilities and role. And also, as they witnessed Magire, Kira and Cagalli infiltrating a ZAFT-controlled city with some of the Desert Dawn's members to gather supplies, they were also shocked about everything that happened, including with Magire's angry shouting at the attacking Blue Cosmos insurgents being the most priceless moment as the anti-Coordinator activists stood in fear at the ONI commander's personality and combat skill.

They also saw Waltfield's meeting with the three at the ZAFT Base and discussing of important information though Magire's complaint about the N-Jammers' side effects and its role in the unexpected increase of energy output from UNSC Expedition Fleet' fusion reactors and his own mech, and his detailed history about the UNSC and the Human-Covenant war raised concerns with the current ZAFT forces though the meeting being adjourned and the three allowed to leave while the Desert Dawn got what they wanted though an unexpected appearance of an Brute-controlled Covenant assault carrier along with several corvettes outside the city forced the UNSC-EA Fleets to expose themselves and helped take out the alien forces entrenched with Andrew and Aisha suffering serious injuries and their LaGOWE destroyed though the uneasy alliance is bolstered by ZAFT and its pilots (the two saw Yzak's surprise at the sight of an auto-pilot-protocol G-Cyclops and an armored Magire fighting Covenant forces on their own), EA, and an fleet of UNSC support ships carrying reinforcements, supplies and technologies, leading to victory though Magire revealed his ONI background as a Section Zero operative, much to the discomfort of many people, mainly the UNSC personnel though their uneasiness were eased a little bit after learning that he only reports to Fleetcom instead of ONI due to his mistrust of them. And with this, the UNSC, EA and ZAFT left each other alone in bad-terms (Magire speculated that although it was due to mutual feeling of mistrust and suspicion, they simply acted that way so they could be blunt about their views and their beliefs about each other as to vent out stress) though the two factions gave their departing extra-Realm counterpart' support fleet, the UNSC an deep rundown of their history along with the knowledge that the two factions has fictional counterparts that could allow the third to learn more about their conflict.

Then, the two watched the rest of Magire's adventures, witnessing the ONI operative' secret rescue of Nicol and Tolle from their deaths, the heroic actions of the UNSC fleet, along with pretty much everything else with the Orb Leaders' rescue from death by some heroic UNSC marines who blew themselves up in their HVIs' places after ensuring their safety from Blue-Cosmos-controlled EA forces, Lacus' father death still canon, Lacus, the ZAFT _Eternal_ support ship, Andrew Waltfield, Aisha, and Athrun being rescued by Kira, hidden UNSC forces as well as the UNSC _Strike Arcanum_ , the forming of the Three Ship Alliance in an abandoned colony containing an Inter-Realm portal (the same thing where Magire first discovered this Realm) with the _Kusanagi._ The ZAFT and EA, including the _Dominion_ and their first engagements with the _Archangel_ , the former EA 8th fleet, the UNSC Fleet, and the two other founding ships, showing them their first-hand capabilities with the main advantages of combined firepower, UNSC point-defense guns, MACs, as well as the missile pods, AA turrets, Archer missiles and unexpectedly, deck guns as well as the huge numbers of fighters and restoration drones ready, eventually winning the battle. But the most awesome part is when in the final battle where a combined UNSC-TSA-Earth Alliance assaulted the GENESIS superweapon while stopping the waves of nukes with the _Dominion_ being destroyed by _Archangel_ and _Strike Arcanum_ which killed its two only occupants - Natarle and the Blue Cosmos leader, Muruta, the lifepod containing the crew and Flay being escorted by Pelicans and Longswords into the modified UNSC _Halberd_ -class Destroyer/exploration heavily-armored and armed battleship' hangars, the epic battle between Rau and Kira in their mobile suits with the GENESIS Weapon unveiling one surprise that shocked the entire fleet and their allies, even the ZAFT themselves as well, an array of Covenant-origin Pulse Beams that are already prepared to fire at the _Archangel_ , one UNSC Destroyer to ram the super-weapon with its crew evacuated (except for the veteran captain whom he knew that the ship must be positioned to ram the superweapon) and Mu and a couple of frigates and cruisers to move and block the barrage of plasma beams aimed towards the TSA ship, resulting in their destruction with the UNSC ships and their crew declared KIA while the bodies of the UNSC Destroyer's captain and Mu were not found among the wreckage.

As the two girls just witnessed from the footage, the GENESIS began to malfunction out of control due to the damage sustained by the unexpected attack. And well, the death of Patrick Zala by his own officer as well as Athrun remote-detonating a Fenris Nuke given by the UNSC to destroy the GENESIS weapon while Rau Le Crescent is KIA by a combined beam-regular barrage of firepower from both Kira and Magire's mecha/suits, eventually ending the First-Alliance-Plant War as well as starting the peace talks with the heavily damaged and battered UNSC exploration fleet, having lost a destroyer, a couple cruisers and frigates as well as many brave soldiers and fighters, offering the Three Ship Alliances and its members a new place at their home Realm in the neglected Zeta Doradus IV system, the Onyx II to set up their operations there with Junk Guild members and ships being welcome there.

And then, the footage switched to the Battle of Konota City where UNSC, and TSA forces, wearing extremely durable and solid black armor of identity-concealing full-body armor with energy, magical, and kinetic shields, fought against the Banished, Evil Alliance and the Imperial Empire-Sol Confederates Rogue forces in and out of the city with Magire commanding Rookia and Takasha to help direct the defenses, witnessing the UNSC Cobras, Kodiaks, Gremlins, Bisons, the UNSC Colossus, M808S Scorpion, Mastodons, Jackrabbits, Vultures, Rhinos, Nightingales and Frost ravens, Kestrels, Elephants, as well as Gun-goose and Wasps, along with several new variants as well as old vehicles and the G77S Pelican Gunship and G81 Condor Gunship along with many infantry units as they engaged the enemy while in space, the _Spirit of_ _Fire_ is destroying and engaging enemy ships with its firepower from a ideal firing and support position despite being an old ship while providing support to ground forces. And then, Nao and Yayoi watched as they witnessed the _Shadowshot_ 's arrival with an UNSC and the DDPU fleet of ships, providing reinforcements, support and over-watch to the besieged city as Emile unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere with his arrival announced in a barrage of red energy shots from his assault-energy rifle that eradicated most of the enemy forces. And the battle took several hours before going into its climax as the _Spirit of Fire_ forces and Emile in his K.S/Super Armored Neo form, Takasha, Rookia, the Killer Spartan/Emile's blood brother, Demile and Emile's biological older brother, Demiller along with their fully-armored and Spirit Powered-minigun-holding father, UNSCTron as they faced against Garnarmcannon and his Mjokaiser mech, resulting in the first DDPU's first direct engagement with the mysterious entity as UNSCTron, Demile and Demiller help the allies suppress the Risens (enemies from _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ ), avoided, dodged or blocked Garnarmcannon's attack, helped keep him in a constant state of being suppressed with their application of the Leader powers in _Halo Wars_ -style while Rookia and Takasha help Emile defeat and incapacitate the Mjokaiser by climbing up one of its arms when it is stuck in the ground and blasting its core and weak spots repeatedly with the same process happening and happening over again. And when, Garnarmcannon lost his patience, annoyed at being countered and engaged by "normal" humans, he launched a plasma-bombardment-style attack, devastating, injuring and wounding many of the UNSC forces present as well as allowing him and his forces, including the Banished and his own mech to teleport out of the city back to the waiting surviving ships which escaped from their pursuing enemies until they are only seen as fading silhouettes in outer space.

As Nao and Yayoi watches with horrified looks, the footage shows the _Spirit of Fire_ and the _Shadowshot_ as they hovered over the damaged city, sending in relief supplies, and drones to local surviving forces as well as providing overwatch over the whole city. Down below in the ruined training ground-turned combat zone, reinforcements mobilized as they moved through the carnage, passing by wreckages of vehicles and a few dead UNSC personnel and civilians. As Nightingales flew in and joined the marines in providing repairing and healing support with their restoration drones, UNSCTron helped Demiller, and Demile with supporting Emile and his team as they tended to wounded UNSC personnel. In the places where the training targets would have been, Magire - in his full-body ONI Section Zero armor - and his G-Cyclops worked together to map the plasma damage and clean up the debris while moving the rubble out of the way.

As everyone did what they could to help the UNSC personnel, Douglas-042 looked on, his hand clenched in a fist as far behind him, Alice-130 and Jerome-092 worked on cleaning up the damage along with volunteers and Ethan from _COD: Infinite Warfare_. Douglas looked into the sky and silently vowed that while Garnarmcannon is a tough foe just like Decimus who is still alive, he would pay for hurting his friends and fellow soldiers and that the Imperial Empire, particularly Prime Minister Honest would be taken down by the DDPU with the _Spirit of Fire_ crew playing a role in exploring Realms and engaging present, ancient and future enemy threats in battle as it is their duty to so as Captain Cutter said in his rousing speech to Isabel when they started engaging the Banished in battle at The Ark...

When the footage ended, Nao and Yayoi couldn't believe it as Magire looked grim, the reason that the _Spirit of Fire_ and the _Shadowshot_ left the Realm just after rescuing the UNSC fleet from the Evil Alliance forces and escorting them to Onyx III is because that they are exploring the Realms and fighting the threats just now. It seems to the two that it is hard for them to take and Magire knew that so he decided to tell them one fact about Emile and motioned them with a whistle as to keep their mind off the experience.

"You know about Emile and his history most of the time, and how you saw him shouting and venting his rage a lot of time in the footage?" the ONI operative said while making his question clear to Nao and Yayoi. "It turns out that while the DDF and ONI solves a lot of problems, they didn't know about the cons as well as new problems that are going to be create, along with their actions going too far or too harsh that is going to make Emile blow up verbally and emotionally."

This attracted the two's attention as they started to understand what their contact/ONI friend is saying about, but what it has to do with Emile and "his anger issues"?

"Emile is always having anger issues to deal with ever since his personality changed and he was back to his pleasant-self again though with some aspects of his old self are still present," Magire explained to Nao and Yayoi. "I saw Emile's anger issues before hand when he saw the thugs as they started their usual trouble-making at the hotel/bar again, it got so bad for Emile to the point where he had to use brute and excessive force tactics to kick them all out, vent his anger on them, and talking about the problems he has to solve, repair and correct, and I had to stop him by ordering him back to that ancient ship he found and unlocked using a password he said "Avalon Hatch" back in that day during the time-stop event. I was worried about him, but I could see that ONI is also having an adverse effect on him as they have no sense of morality and that they controlled everything within the UNSC and UEG, including the fact that the DDF did not investigate Kaguya from Naruto's Realm and thus having no knowledge of the threat that she is preparing for. But I also think that Emile is getting alienated that while me, Dr. Halsey, and FADM Hood believed his worries and his concerns to be true, they are not being taken seriously by other leaders of the DDF as well as ONI itself and other people who would seek to profit from this, it is going to put a strain on Emile's burden so much that it would burst at any moment by now. And not is only this is a concern, we are also facing problems from the fact that the DDF's actions are started to get more violent and more unpredictable, so the DDPU has to keep an eye on them and for that, Carter has to write constant paperwork and stuff he has to do and-"

Suddenly, there was a sound of something like glass shattering, followed by unexpected shaking as Nao and Yayoi stood up in surprise and Magire went into his serious mode, knowing that something was wrong and that it needs investigating.

"Come on, let's move!" Magire shouted as Nao and Yayoi looked at each other and nodded as the trio exited the room, heading outside to investigate the sudden shaking and the sound.

 **-Break-**

Outside of the building, everyone shouted and pointed to the sky as it was filled with dimensional cracks and a strange energy beam that seemed to be fueling the cracks. Down below, in the recently repaired training grounds, an evil fully-armored figure with spikes of darkness, and bearing huge amount of dark power with recent several scratches, burns and damage on his armor/skin caused by a battle stood as he focused his reality-warping and rearranging beam at the crack. Emile/Omega 14 is shown behind him, covered with minor damage and injuries to his cyborg body and armor as Magire, Cure March and Peace arrived and saw the two, tensing when the dark figure looked behind and focused his attention on the three.

"So, we meet again commander Magire," the figure said in a very sinister voice.

Magire growled as he recognized one of Emile's personal and ancient enemies that he described as an evil soldier belonging to some kind of order that seeks to free their master from his dimensional prison and to bring destruction to the universe using a super weapon that is sealed/damaged by the UNSC in a decades ago mission, also infamous for causing trouble and damage whatever he went and is also the second-most dangerous enemy of his subordinate, compared to an shapeshifting mecha/Cyborg enemy called HK T-Robo that is the most dangerous in terms of power and firepower with dangerous explosive bolts and shouted the enemy figure's name in anger:

"Terdrax!" He shouted as Cure March and Peace turned to look at the former in surprise, not knowing that he knew the enemy as Omega 14 charged his dangerous nemesis and slammed him with a full-powered Starlight Crusher that instantly sent the Daemon flying into a wall though not disrupting the strange beam. "Emile! What happened?!"

"Terdrax arrived during one of my travels," Omega 14 shouted/explained as he unshealthed and dual-wielded his Killer Blades, pointing one of them at Terdrax as he stood up. "He injured Rookia and Takasha while distracting us with his Phantom-Robo forces! Dad took big brother and Demille to help protect those two as well as keep the Phantom Robo forces busy while I went after Terdrax and ended up here! He unleashed his power and now, space and time had temporarily cracked the reality open and had destroyed an pocket Realm/simulation hologram of an nearby Precure Realm."

"It is too late Emile!" Terdrax shouted as the cracks are starting to disappear and an another one opened as a portal which began to suck the quartet in. "I already fulfilled my master's goal for today and you are going to be sucked with me to an another Precure Realm!"

Then, he allowed himself to be sucked inside the portal, causing Emile to let out an terrifying and fear-inducing roar of anger just before charging into the rift itself while Magire, Cure March and Peace ran and followed the angry Spartan inside.

"Terdrax! Come back here!" The three heard Emile's shout as they saw Emile following his enemy just before a bright flash consumed them as something entered the rift just before it destabilized and collapsed on itself suddenly.

- **Break-**

 **Realm PC-9**

Haruno Haruka, in her alter ego form of Cure Flora, leaped to dodge a barrage of energy bullets from the unknown-type Plasma cannon-wielding Phantom Robo gunner. She shared a glance with Carter and Shizuma as the two fired their weaponry, inflicting precise shots to destroy multiple Heartless, heavily-armed Evil Alliances Marines, and Demons while helping the DDPU/local/BSAA/Blue Umbrella-coalition forces and her Precure teammates defend the school. Just yesterday, the trio had participated in the day of the Noble Party, but were feeling guilty about letting Minami working hard to keep the party organized. But unfortunately, it went wrong when Close and Morenz appeared and summoned a Ghost-proficient Military Saiarku/Zetsuborg that went rogue and wrecked the party, forcing the three Precure to transform and battle the monster and barely won the battle. But however, they noticed that something was off about the monster; its colour is actually white with wood abilities and its-energy-absorbing powers displayed, and how Morenz and Close looked perplexed at this sudden turn of events with the former looking suspicious that someone has interfered with the creation and his whispering to Close about the _other_ matters he has to deal with is unknown to the girls.

Now, back in the Noble Academy and their hometown of Yumegahama, the Precure is back to full strength. But hordes of Heartless (many people played Kingdom Hearts, but they're surprised to see them arrived in their home), Demons, and Evil Alliance forces, including the mysterious Phantom Robo forces, are not what they expected to face against. But the sudden and unexpected shift in reality as well as the appearances of all those 'DDPU' forces, their local military forces (the ones who participated in the destroyed hologram/simulation pocket-Realm of the _Happiness-Charge_ Precures Realm), the SAO group, the good factions from the _Resident Evil_ Realm, and most importantly, their distant though travelling friend, Shizuma and the mysterious heavy gunner-with-a-tank had helped supported their forces. But even with the three of them working together as well as Mr. Carter's advice, it would be a matter of time before the mysterious forces get to reach their classmates, other students, their fairies and their teachers inside the main building. Cure Flora got ready as the Phantom Robo Gunner prepared to fire its TR-Phantom Cannon for an another burst...

Then, a loud noise startled the combatants, followed by something that generated a wave of light in the sky, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the blinding rays for some time before the light dims as to reveal a dark-red portal, much to the surprise of everyone. And then, it 'spat' out a couple of bright lights, along with a big one that are free-falling towards the middle of the chaotic battlefield. Two of the lights seemed to clash with each other, creating shock-waves as well as sending the other lights and each other off-course, landing in different locations with some of the lights actually wiping out the Evil Alliance and even some of the tougher Phantom Robo forces on impact.

The first light however landed near Carter and Shizuma's positions, causing a massive crater as well as a shock-wave of energies that actually sent the two flying from the force while the other light landed beside Cure Mermaid, surprising her when she saw that the figure is an armored cyborg in a landing-pose, signs of battle damage already present while the first crater shows the same thing, only with a darker armor color, a larger amount of dark power as well as the more visible signs of sustained damage, suggesting that these two were already fighting each other in a few minutes.

The portal closed itself with a "POP!" and disappeared from the sky into nothingness. At the same time, the dark figure growled as he stood up and saw Carter and Shizuma in his sight while they try to stand up, the DDPU leader keying in general comm as to let everyone know about the daemon:

"All DDPU and local forces, this is Alpha-Pelican: Terdrax is here and may be related to the Phantom Robo forces' appearances here and-"

"All forces! This is Omega 14!" an sudden voice cut in through the DDPU leader's warning as Cure Mermaid turned in surprise to see the armored figure keying his comm. "Terdrax is responsible for the reality-altering event! I witnessed it happen while I was engaging him, Strike-Alpha Actual and his mech, and Cure March and Peace are with me, but we are scattered over! And UNSCTron, KS-Zero-one and Alpha X, Strike Alpha 2 and 3 are coming to support us, but they may take some time! I'll help you as best I can, but the battle is going to go FUBAR once Garnarmcannon arrives, so be alert for them! Noble-Leader, I'm heading towards your position so hold out as best as I can!"

" _Dammit! Terdrax is here, and Garnarmcannon is arriving here?!_ " One marine muttered, shocked and exasperated at the news of more enemies.

" _You heard the Terminator Spartan, keep Terdrax busy and distracted with our attacks while we still can Marines!_ " Jerome ordered as gunfire, explosions, twin-lasers, and the sound of a customized Hydra missile launcher firing announced that Red Team are now fighting the enemy forces with Jerome's Command _Vanguard_ -class Titan, Theseus being visible as It/He provided covering fire for its pilot and UNSC forces.

It took some time before UNSCTron, Demile, Demiller and the rest of Strike Alpha Team 7 arrived just in time to witness Garnarmcannon's arrival, but he and Terdrax along with their forces were driven off the Noble Academy, the former being badly damaged by Magire, G-Cyclops, Red Team and Theseus while the latter temporarily dies and his spirit sent back to his master for revival and debriefing as a result by Emile and his Strike Alpha 7 Team with Jorge and his personal S-Scorpion-Grizzly MBT (and also finding out Terdrax's unaware of his ridiculous weaknesses to normal shotguns, melee swords and even front assault specialists with Emile being a particular example. As it sounds as funny as it would be, this was something that everyone found shocking and disturbing at the thought of a Daemon being absolutely resistant to nearly all types of weaponry and techniques, but is only weak to certain weaponry as well as different soldier type and with only one type weapon _guaranteeing_ instant-permanent one-shot kill in different distances (very-close-ranged shot from a shotgun for example against Terdrax)).

-Break-

As everyone helped with the cleanup, including Emile whom everyone was nearly surprised, including Haruka and Cure Mermaid that he wants to help, but Magire, Nao and Carter explained that their teammate/comrade needs some time off to vent out stress he accumulated throughout the battle. But with things not going their way and that all of the characters and people from the Happiness Charge Precure's world having stayed in the real world while using Shadow Clones that all dispersed with knowledge literally planted in their brains, the fact that Shizuma had stayed here to watch out for his now-evil sister, Reiko, Megumi's grandmother (a Coordinator-type TSA Gundam pilot) and Mikaru's decision to remain back to help keep an eye on the Phantom Empire and the DDF... and Morenz and his main Phantom Generals whom he revived from being purified are staying here and with the former and the entire Techno Shadow Union being originated in this world.

However, with the entire footage about everything that happened already watched and that an de-aged 13-years old Alice-130 being sent to Mahou-Tsukai Precure's world to help assist the team there while operating under her true name as Alice Treske and Douglas having left off along with his fairy companion again on a journey without anyone knowing. Jorge stayed inside this world just because he has already scheduled a field trip here for some students, but he had to discover that something is wrong in this trip.

When the DDF group arrived, they told everyone what they have discovered: Mordor X is originated from the same clan as Kaguya did and he had created the TSU as a organization with people from this world bearing the same mindset as him to destroy the world, furthermore is the facts that Morenz is operating from a base they do not know its location due to its secretive nature, but they know that it is found in a desert area and is filled with the Phantom Empire, Selfish Kingdom remnant forces as well as other enemies from many other Precure worlds (thankfully not the Smile, Heartcatch or Suite), now used as a hideout but it is also the place where Morenz's fall into Darkness has taken root. It is virtually invincible and has meant much for the general as well as for his forces, but from what the group and Kakashi learned about the place, it is also the main home of Morenz's task force and that it is also becoming home to the remnant as well as to the Phantom Generals themselves, including Dyspear and her forces when it is used as a training ground/refuge. But while they may not know what the general is planning, he may know the same thing and that they all know that Black Fang is Black Zetsu released by Kaguya to explore the world, but he instead took on the Will of Indra as a way to get Megumi and Reiko to fight each other in Pikarigaoka Park when it is time...

-Break-

Indeed, Morenz learned the truth from a Choiark that has stumbled upon this information during its scouting run. But with the base in the middle of desert up and running and the updating of its systems, upgrades, cloaking and the setting up of more defenses being on schedule, Morenz knew that he is destined to fight the enemy of his ancestor, both his mentor and his own father in battle and that he is planning something big. But Morenz must not let himself get distracted as he needs to watch out for Demons, Heartless, Techno Shadow Union forces and the Seekers of Darkness themselves as they may be lurking everywhere within the world's nations as they fought against Morenz's forces and hoped that someone would return and redeem their last hope against the TSU into the light so that he may defeat Mordor X, a task that Mikaru, Megumi, Seiji, Yuko, Hime, Shizuma and Kakashi are going to take on in a style of the original and changed Team 7 (Sai, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto).

Meanwhile, Cure Maro stood at the front of her old-style house near Noble Academy, seeing that as she has returned home and that she is living far away alone from her very-strict and noisy rich family she is the youngest out of her eight older sisters, living in Yumegahama (she hates the law regarding minors living alone from their family, but it makes sense to her, regarding that there are dangers involved with living alone).

By her own admission, she is only 12 years-old and lived here with a 13-year old girl named Matako Mowa who is an refugee from an another world whose had fallen to the Darkness since the princess/the very symbol of hope had gone missing and that she escaped the despair that trapped the rest of her friends and people and a 15-year old juvenile delinquent girl named Modava Onro, whose parents are busy, commanding their armies against each other in a Light vs Darkness war, leaving their daughter alone as well as forcing her to turn to delinquency to survive on her own and was later joined by Matako and Maro. But considering their circumstances and that Matako is from Hope Kingdom and that Modava is her cousin and the daughter of her Uncle Morenz, the rogue general, they all became Precure with Maro using her first name as a peculiar name and as her basis for her heavy tank-stance, Modava becoming the grenadier warrior known as Cure G-Shark and Matako becaming the machine gun warrior known as Cure Gunner.

And that is when they went out and attacked their enemies, sending terror around them as well as Cure G-Shark facing her father with her team just before Cure Gunner built a dimensional portal machine connecting the Hope Kingdom to Maro and Modava's home as well as to other Realms back in their wooden home with Maro going off to explore the Realms for several days and now she is here after fighting Meka and losing the battle though Morenz came and saved her, having known about her activities all along (and due to his discovery of her love for big guns and her ruckus-trigger secret training at home, leaving Maro embarrassed and shocked), letting her go back home after just after he gave an explanation for his actions regarding his defection and his secret actions against the Techno Shadow Union.

And now, Maro is happy to be back home since she going to tell the two what she had learned in her travels just before she entered the house and saw the two talking with each other, wearing green wigs and glasses and in pajamas. And when they noticed her, they took off their wigs in which Modova has silver hair and mysterious pink eyes, and Madako having grey hair with blue eyes and purple eyes, but Maro knew that they were just tired after staying up so long so she decided to put them to sleep for tomorrow and went outside to look at the night sky and the moon.

"So, one of the rogue Otsutsaki Clan members is the one uncle Morenz is meant to fight," Maro said as she de-transformed, looking like a blue-haired girl with crystal-blue eyes as well as wearing her pajama clothes. "And he must've taken the sabotaging of grandpa's reputation by Mordor X's organization too hard, but I think that some other organization is planning to pursue Uncle Morenz's research and that it may be the key to finding a powerful artifact that I picked up back in my secret chamber of the family's home while on the way and turns out to be _the_ sword..."

She held out a strange-looking sword that she picked up on her journey, its ancient power being similar to her uncle's current supernatural/magical/regular long-sword that he has found and restored to its former glory recently back in his old base, but this sword is a special one since it is an another artifact that is designed by the same ancestor whom her family is also descended from and entrusted to her great-great-grandfather as an legendary weapon that is not to be abused or used for evil purposes and it is the counterpart/sister weapon to her uncle's as well as having the same power except that it can reject or accept any person through debilitating, but temporarily sharp pain while Morenz's sword is also an powerful spiritual weapon that is usable by any wielders though it can reject evil ones through temporary paralyzing pain or be accepted as a training or replacement or successor sword to people though not-chosen people and previous wielders are known to use the sword for use when it is necessary for them.

But unknown to the entire family (except for Maro, her late great-great-grandfather, Morenz and his family), the swords are actually sentient with different personalities (Morenz's Type-A Long-sword's personality is a serious, but very observant and having an eye for uncanny details while Maro's sword is a dere-tsun type who is shy, but she has a fiery trigger if it is pushed, and both swords have one thing in common; their transformations into human-forms though their usual outfits are different with Morenz's sword being a military armored soldier and Maro's Type-0 Precure sword being a younger SWAT police armor outfit, but both cared for each other though they did not show this by hiding their feelings and family-relationship from other people).

Maro stares at the sword, seeing that its' power is not meant to be lightly underestimated despite the weapon being dormant for a long time (Morenz knew about it, but he does not object to it due to the fact that the sword has chosen Maro as it saw her as more than a mere owner, part of her family/friends and the one who saw through Morenz's true self as a well-intentioned extremist despite his fall to the Dark Side as a result of his betrayal by pro-TSU politicians)

And then, she began remembering a time when she was living in her family's home where the rite of the Chosen Ones's Ceremony would take place, and... witnessed the Type-0's power as the oldest sister whom the sword is to be entrusted to as the owner was suddenly collapsed the moment she took it from its square-shaped resting place, screaming as it caused her hand to suffer cramps, forcing the family members to take the weapon out of her grip. However, she recalled that she saw them all began screaming the moment they each grabbed it, stopping when other people took it out of their hands and seeing the cycle repeating itself at least. It all finally stopped when Maro being the family's youngest member as well as the most ill, frail, clumsy, and the least respected, took the sword from her paralyzed father's hand and much to everyone's surprise, she did not suffer any pain from touching the spiritual sword and she returned it back to its resting place, and was 'punished' for it though the host (the host is not Maro's father) admitted that she had suspicions about this and was exposed by the real one (her imposter is a TSU agent who is young, but her would-be-achieved selfish dreams were crushed and her suspicions of the sword's true nature confirmed when she saw the sword's rejection of its hosts though she took it well enough not to expose herself and accept the outcome as it was unexpected, but she also played the part of the host perfectly), but she escaped through the use of a ninja move as Maro recalled from the event, including her shock that the host's decision not to chase the agent after she reach Maro's home just in time to hear the screaming and the abrupt silence.

And in several minutes of reflection upon the event, she retracts the Type-0 Precure sword and stares at the moon, which unknown to everyone has Mordor X spying on the Earth where his true enemy is located though he knew that his clan's _two_ power-absorbing duo would come to Naruto's world in a later time and try to take their chakra...

"The harvest is not beginning until in a few years..." he said as he threw a re-entry time-capsule pack containing a message at the Earth, not expecting the harmless-object to destroy the planet, but ensuring that in the event that it is found, his message would be read as a warning to anyone who found it of his clan's arrival as well as the coming threats. "It's only a matter of time just before _they_ come and will invade Naruto's world... I hope that you _guys_ are ready to face the threat..."

 **Realm PC-10**

A normal day in Tsunagi is disrupted as an attack-styled helicopter Yokubaru has appeared over a shopping mall, Sparda riding in it as she had recently received instructions as to how to use it from Morenz. Cure Magical and Cure Miracle, known as Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko, are struggling to fight against it due to the flying aircraft's magic-bullets, missiles pods and minigun, designed not to hurt or destroy anything, but effective at disarming Precure quickly with non-lethal results. As they prepared for an another attack run, a storm of bullets suddenly smashed into it, punching holes in its structure as well as unbalancing it a little. And then, much to everyone's surprise, a magical storm of the same bullets struck the helicopter-turned monster of the week with Sparda screaming in shock and anger. The two looked around and then, turned to see a 13-year girl in identity-concealing green armor though pink and grey with a gold visor, wielding a scaled-down version of a M247H that Mirai recognized as a gun from a best-selling first-combat shooter video games series.

"Who is she?" Cure Miracle wondered, looking at the gun she is holding. "Why is she holding a HMG?"

"Is she's a Precure?" Cure Magical asked as she sensed that there is a Precure power inside her.

As the Yokubaru growled and regained its balance with Sparda looking angry at the new newcomer and fired several volleys of magical blasts, but much to everyone's surprise, a energy shield protected the mysterious girl as she armed her HMG and charged magical power into it, then she shouted through her armor speakers:

"Precure! Super Phoenix Bullet Storm!"

She fired a storm of bullets wreathed in magical fire, all shaped in the form of a ship in which they struck the Yokubaru and inadvertently, Sparda, purifying them as well as returning the latter back into her spider form. As the armored figure sighed and placed her minigun behind her back, and took off her helmet, showing herself as a girl in yellow-hair and with blue eyes, similar to Alice from Wonderland but she is a soldier who has decades of experience just before she was deaged permanently due to a situation forcing her into this. And it surprised the girls who thought that she is a soldier and as the armored girl turned to look at Cure Miracle and Magical, she eyed them as she de-transformed her modified armor back into its normal green form.

"So," Cure Magical went up to the girl as she put on her helmet. "I think that we need to talk about who you are right?"

"I am Cure Spartan," the girl said, surprising the two Precure as they never heard her answer before. She leaned in and whispered in their ears, "My name is also Alice Treske, known as Spartan-One-Three-Zero,"

And soon, the street is clear again, the bullets casings left on the ground and the minimal damage magically disappearing after the attack. But then, two armored figures and an mini-walker, Sarge, Caboose, and Freckles appeared on the street though thankfully no-one spotted them.

"Uh, Caboose? Where are we?" Sarge asked, confused while holding his shotgun in a lowered position.

"I don't know Sarge though this Realm might be familiar..." Caboose said as he is holding his M5AD while looking around. "And it might fit the Realm of a..."

"SERGEANT, WE ARE IN A PRECURE REALM," Freckles said as the automated VI turned his upper body/'head' and looked at its surrounding.

They looked around, confused at what Freckles is saying and then, they _realized_ that they're in a Precure Realm.

"I can't believe it!" Sarge yelled in surprise, his shock evident as he never travelled inside a Precure Realm before, "It may take some time, but I still not believing it..."

"Sarge, look at the building over there..." Caboose shouted as he pointed his finger at the building where the Precure might live... "I believe that we are in the same situation as the other messengers though we might be looking for evidence of new bad things coming our way and seeing all these weirdness than what we saw back in that creek-"

"Yeah I know Caboose..." Sarge said, not in his usual tone as he knew that his visit of his old base along with Caboose in Blood Gulch just before it turned into the start of an unwanted adventure they are not going to escape this time when they encountered a teleporter inside their base that malfunctioned and exploded with them in its blast radius, sending the two to this Realm while travelling weeks back in time just literally in similar to Yen-Sid and Merlin's spell with the technology being the only difference and that the teleporter is not in its usual place. "I know that we have been in some of these crazy adventures before, but this time, it is very serious since the teleporter wasn't in its usual place back in that facility and that it means that we are going to help solve this as the three-man team without the rest of the other Reds and Blues. We have to adapt on our own and to face threats we or the DDF haven't seen before and we might have some new allies to make, but we have to gather intel or information about whatever enemies we are facing from other worlds... And in other worlds, let call ourselves Team RvB and help this world's Precure with their problems..."

The other two agreed on this name and the trio looked at the sky, ready to face any threats with Sarge thinking about his friends and teammates and how they were going to cope that he and Caboose, including Freckles has disappeared when they will find out...

 **-Book Ends-**

Sorry about this, but about this change, the pocket dimension/simulated AU is destroyed by Terdrax/unintentionally Mordor X, and about the threats, I added these so that the DDPU and the DDF would have a lot of work to do. Furthermore about the Phantom Robos, I made them as the counterparts of the Promethean forces so that they are durable and as tough as their Forerunner cousins... with the facts that the DDPU, Emile and his friends, and a few DDF forces know about their weaknesses and strengths and with different types of weaponry as well as nature and different types of energies attacks being useful against most types of the Phantom Robos with conventional weaponry being equally effective against all Phantom Robo types. And about Caboose, Freckles, and Sarge appearing in this world, I intended for this to happen so that they will learn of more future threats as well as devising situations and tactics and plans to counter them with the trio being usually allies with Emile in the future.


End file.
